Bruce and Selina: Soul Mates
by Batmancomixxx
Summary: The story of the Bat and the Cat from start to finish.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a spin off of the events in the TV show "Gotham". This all takes place when Selina stay's at the mansion._

Selina didn't know what to expect. She had been inside the house before, and she had seen Bruce a couple times, but she didn't know what he was like. The first time she saw him was when his parents were killed. It broke her heart to see something cruel like that. She also predicted Bruce would have a lot of question's for her knowing that she witnessed the whole thing too. She decided to take it easy on him if he did. He had been through a lot.

Bruce didn't know what to expect either. Who was this mysterious girl, only a few months older than him, that witnesses his parents murder. He knew she probably didn't want to be bombarded by question's. He had a lot for her but he decided to slowly work a little information out of her during her time there. He was also curious if she was cute. He was almost 13 and was kind of nervous living with a slightly older girl from the streets. He knew this was going to be an interesting time in his life.

She walked into the mansion. She couldn't believe the size. She figured 30 people could live in there comfortably. "She was excited she was going to be able to take long shower's. Usually when she finally got a chance to shower was when she broke into someone's house and took a quick one. She also was curious to meet Bruce. She was interested to see what he was like. She wondered if what happened turned him into something dark. She was looking at an old vase when she heard his voice.

"That face is over 500 years old." He said. She looked at him. He didn't seem different. He looked like a normal rich boy.

"You can get one of these in Chinatown for 5 bucks." she replied. "Fair enough." he said. He held out his hand eagerly.

"Bruce Wayne." he introduced himself. She chuckled as she shook his hand. "Selina Kyle. People call me Kat." she said.

She looked around. "So do you really have this whole house to yourself?" she asked. "Yeah, well, Alfred lives here too." he said.

"He's your butler right?" she asked. He paused for a second. "He's family to me." he said.

"So where is my room?" she asked. "Follow me." he said. She then followed him to her room. Her room was right across from his. "Here it is." he said. She looked inside and frowned. "It'll do i guess." she said. "She was hoping for something bigger. She looked down the hall.

"Is that your room?" she asked. Bruce nodded. She went ahead and invited herself in. It seemed like a normal rich kid's room, except for the board with all the pictures on it. She took a closer look. "Are you really doing some investigating?" she asked. "With the held of Detective Gordon, yes." he answered. She looked at him. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me fifty questions about it yet." she said. "I'm just trying to be respectful and let you get settled in." he said. She smiled. "You seem nice." she said. "Manner's maketh man." he said. She gave him a weird look. "It's something my dad used to say all the time." he said blushing.

Bruce figured he was doing alright talking to her considering the fact that he had was completely crazy for her. She was absolutely beautiful to him. He was surprised he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

Selina and Bruce got to know each other over the course of the following week. One night Selina heard some noises coming from Bruce's room. She thought she better go check. She heard him moaning softly as if he were in pain. She walked in and saw he was asleep. He must have been having a messed up nightmare. She figured she better wake him up. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Bruce." she said as she shook him. He didn't wake up. "Bruce." she said louder. With a gasp he woke up wrapped his arm around her, threw he onto the bed and raised his fist. He then stopped when he realized it was Selina. "Jeez Bruce, this isn't how you should get girls into your bed." she said.

"I'm s- so sorry. I was just.."

"Having a bad dream?" she asked. he nodded.

"What was happening?"

"I- I can't.. I don't want to.."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to." she said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to comfort him. She couldn't imagine how hard this all of this was for him. "Do you want me to sleep with you." she asked. Bruce was scarred he would embarrass him if he slept with a girl. But he also realized he couldn't pass up this chance of being in the same bed as her. Being close to her, possibly touching her. He nodded as an answer to her question. She joined him under the covers. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here." she said. She laid on her side facing away from him. Bruce looked at the back of her head and just thought about her. He thought about his feeling for her. He then fell asleep.

 _3 weeks Later:_ Bruce was getting impatient. He didn't understand why Gordon hadn't gotten a strong case yet. One side of him wanted justice for his parents as soon as possible. The other side wanted it to take longer. He didn't know what would happen to Selina after the trial. Would she go back to living on the streets. Would she continue staying at the house. He didn't want her to go. He really enjoyed her company. She was the only company besides Alfred and sometimes Gordon. Selina walked in on him starring at his wall of suspects.

"How's the search going detective?" she asked. "How come Gordon can't find this guy already?" he asked.

"Wow, you really want out of here." she said. "What? No. I mean- I just want to know why this all happened so that i can finally get some sort of closure. But i really do enjoy spending time with you." he said.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah" he replied.

"What do you like about me?" she asked. "what?" he replied. "Well you said you liked spending time with me. I'm guessing that means you like me. So what do you like about me?" she asked. He paused for a second.

"You understand me... You understand me in a way not even Alfred does. You really have helped me out." He said. She smiled. She walked up real close to him. She then pulled his face towards her and kissed him. Bruce was caught off guard and wasn't able to react in time to kiss back. Selina's lip's pulled away from him. She then smiled at him and walked off. It took a second for Bruce to process what just happened. He then realized Selina kissed him. And it was awesome. Selina felt sparks when she kissed Bruce.

Selina didn't understand why she liked Bruce. She could tell he liked her. But why did she like him? Was it that he didn't have parents just like her. Was it that he had a darkness inside him that was growing just like her? She just didn't understand how this geeky, awkward kid was stealing his heart.

Selina & Bruce got to know each other even better in the following weeks they spent together. They became good friends. One day Bruce was sitting in his room when Selina decided to talk to him. She was so quite, he didn't notice until she was there until she sneaked up on him and scared him. She laughed as he jumped. "Gotcha." she said laughing. He didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" she asked as she sat next to him. "No I'm not." he replied. "Why not?" she asked. "It's my birthday." he said. "Why's that a bad thing?" she asked. "All these people are coming over to celebrate. I didn't even invite them. Alfred just said they're showing up to enjoy some booze. I won't even know these old people." he said. "That actually does sound pretty crappy. But they'll be down stairs. You and I could just hang out up here." she suggested. "I'm expected to mingle with them. I'm the guest of honor. The son of the famous Wayne family." he said. "Wow, you really are getting the crap end of the stick here." She said. He nodded. "It's just a bunch of old people, coming to enjoy the hospitality that my parents money is paying for." he said. Selina thought that was wrong. She really felt sorry for Bruce. He was going to be alone in a sea full of greedy sharks.

"I'll tell you what. I'll stay with you through the whole party all night. That way you won't feel alone." she said. "It's a black tie event." he said. "So?" she asked. "So, unless you wanna feel out of place, your gonna have to wear a dress." he said. "I can wear a dress." she said. He chuckled. "You don't believe me?" she asked. Bruce shook his head. "50 bucks say's i'll look good in a dress." she said. "You're on." he said. "Trust me Bruce. You won't be able to take your eyes off me." she said as she walked away. Bruce knew that sentence couldn't be anymore true. She could be wearing a garbage bag and he'd still be staring at her beautiful face.

Later that night Bruce shook hands with the 7th old person to say: "Sorry for your loss." "Happy Birthday." "You're just like your parents." Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He was about to run off, but then she came down the stairs. Selina looked amazing in a gorgeous black dress. Bruce was breathless. She walked up to him and gave him her signature "I told ya so" look. He reached into his wallet and gave her 50 bucks. She smiled and took the money. "Well did i bring it? Or did i bring it." she asked twirling around for him. "You look amazing... Well i mean you always look amazing.. not that i'm starring or anything.. I mean I..." he panicked and stuttered. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stopped talking and just starred at her. "You need to stop trying so hard." she said. Bruce didn't say anything as he smiled at her. They looked around. Everyone was starring at them. Selina looked at Bruce. "Screw this party. And screw these people. Let's get outta here." she said. Bruce nodded.

They went to Bruce's room. He sat down on the couch, she sat down as close to him as she possibly could. "I have a present for you." she said. "Really he asked. She nodded. "Just relax." she said as she straddled his lap. He thought he was dreaming, but this was in fact very real. She then pulled down her dress to reveal her breast. Bruce was speechless. He had dreamed about this moment. She kissed him. Open mouth, slowly, passionately, their tongue's even made contact for a while. "You wanna touch him?" she asked softly. He didn't know how to reply, he was nervous that one slightly wrong move would ruin this. She took his hand and place them on her stomach. She then slowly guided his hands up her body to her chest. Her skin was flawless. Then his hands made it to her breast. Bruce's boner started pocking at Selina's ass. "Someone's excited." She said. "Sorry." he said nervously. "Relax. I'd be insulted if you weren't hard." she said. He squeezed her boobs. "Wanna suck them?" she asked. Bruce nodded. "He then sucked on her nipples. She moaned as Bruce on them. His tongue slowly rolled around her boobs. He then laid down. Selina laid on top of him and kissed him. They didn't have sex, but they did have a very erotic moment of passionate kissing.

After they were done kissing, Selina pulled up her dress. She didn't want Alfred walking in on them while her boobs were showing. She and Bruce snuggled on the couch and watched some TV. They weren't even paying attention to it. They just cuddled. They then accidentally fell asleep holding each other. Alfred walked in after the party and saw them. He wasn't sure how he should handle this. Should he wake them up? Should he leave them be? Should he be happy for Bruce having a girlfriend? He just decided to throw a blanket over them. He then left them alone. He figured they didn't do anything crazy seeing as both of them were wearing close.

Selina woke up in Bruce's arms. She loved the feeling of being cuddled by him. She then kissed him to wake him up. He opened his eye's to see her pretty face. "Sweet dreams?" she asked. "I prefer what's happening in the real world." he said caressing her face. She smiled. "That was...cheesy." she said giggling. She kissed him and got up. "Oh by the way Bruce, you owe me a really good birthday present." she said. "When is your birthday?" he asked. "Next month." she said. "Anything particular you want?" he asked. "I trust you to figure something out." she said as she walked away. Bruce leaned back and let out a deep breath. "Best birthday ever." he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Selina's Birthday was coming up. She let Bruce make out with her and play with her boobs for his birthday, so the bar was set extremely high for him. He wondered what it was that she wanted. He figured you could never go wrong with jewelry. But is that truly what he wanted. She was playing a weird game with him. Sometimes it seemed she didn't like him. Sometimes she was only kinda into him. And sometimes she was really into him. Bruce knew this was his chance to make her really like him. However, he had no idea that Selina really did like him. But she just couldn't figure out why. That's the thing about young love. It's weird.

Selina begged Bruce just to keep it between them. She didn't want Alfred to know. She just wanted to spend it with him alone. When it was finally her birthday, the two teens were in his room on the couch. She was now 14 and he was still 13. The couch was were Bruce's favorite moment in his life occurred. That's where he and Selina Shared a very erotic moment. Now here he was talking to Selina. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I didn't really know what to get you. But i saw this and for some reason i thought of you." he said. She smiled as she opened it. It was a silver necklace with a silhouette of a cat on it.

"I now it's not much but..."

"I love it." she said cutting him off. He was so relieved to hear her say that. She put it on. It was a perfect fit. "How did you know what size to get?" she asked. "I just took an educated guess." he said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him cheek. "Thank you." she said. "I know i doesn't come anywhere close to what you did for my birthday." he said. They were already sitting pretty close together. She moved in as close as she could to say something to him. "You know what i really want to do for my birthday?" she asked. He moved in a little closer too. "What?" he asked interested in what she wanted. "I want to lose my virginity... to you." she said starring deep into his eye's. She kept a seductive smile on her face. "Me? Really?" he asked nervously. "You aren't scared are you?" she asked. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned forward towards him and slowly forced Bruce to lay down.

"No, I'm not scared it's just that.." she pinned his shoulder's down. "It's Just that what?" she asked starring deep into his eyes. "I don't know what to say." he said starring into her eye's as well. "Then just shut the fuck up and relax." she said as she pressed her lips against his. They removed their clothes slowly, one lair at a time as the continued kissing. She wrapped her legs around his body. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He gently laid her down. Selina was surprised at how big his penis was. He was only 13 but he had a pretty big penis. The two made love passionately. It was long and it was hot. They were very good at pleasing each other even though they were young. Bruce and Selina then climaxed together.

They laid down on there sides. They starred at each other and kissed. "That was perfect." she said. "Your amazing." he said. "You were pretty good yourself." she said as she got on top of him. "Was i?" he asked. "You were great." she said pressing her lips against his again. "It's a shame we're going to have to hurry this up. Alfred could walk in at any second." he said as he started to get up. She pinned his shoulder's down again. She was pretty strong plus he didn't fight back. "It's my birthday, and your my present. You're not going anywhere." she said. That turned him on and made him hard again. "Ohhh, it feels like your ready for round 2 anyway." she said with grinning. "I'm so fucking lucky." Bruce thought to himself.

That's how their relationship was for the next 2 months. But eventually Selina decided to leave after the case was dropped. The world she knew was on the streets and she needed to return to it. But she would visit Bruce occasionally. They wouldn't always make love when she'd visit sometimes they'd just talk. They developed a very close relationship. But one day after a few years of following this routine, it was time for change. When they were both 18 Bruce decided it was time to seriously change his life. He invited Selina over to the house. This was going to be his last chance to see her for a while.

"Hey, Brucie." she said sneaking up behind him. "I didn't hear you come in." he said. "You know i'm not one for using doors." she said. She always liked to enter the house through the windows. They shared a kiss. "Selina i need to talk to you about something important." he said. They sat down. She was worried about what this was about.

"Selina, im going to be going away for a while."- "Where?"- "The Himalayas. I was invited by a group of people that live up there. They want me to stay with them. It's kind of a religious soul searching experience." - "Is there any chance i could come with you?" -

He sighed. "No i'm sorry only people who are invited can come." - "I see. How long will you be gone?" - "4 years."

"4 years?" she asked shocked. "That's a long time." she said. "I know... The reason i asked you here is not only to say goodbye but to see where are relationship goes from here." he said. "Is it possible you could just not go?" she asked begging he would stay. "I have to Selina. I need this." he said. She shook her head. "I can't promise i can wait for you." she said trying not to cry. "I understand." he said. "Can you even wait. Can you also wait for 4 years." she asked. "Actually yes I can." he said. "Really?" she asked. "Well there's no women where i'm going." he explained she shook her head again. This was heart breaking for both of them.

"I'm sorry Selina."

"You should be. Your just leaving me." she said crying.

"I have to do this Selina. And when i come back in 4 years. And you happen to be single, i would like to continue where we left off." he said.

"Oh yeah, leave me for 4 years and then just come back and claim me. You know what Bruce? Go to hell." she screamed.

"Selina please." Se tried to hit him but he caught her punch. "I don't want us to leave like this." he said. She calmed down a little. "I just don't want you to leave." she said. "I'll be back." he said. "You better." she said as she kissed him one last time. She broke away and walked off. "4 years i promise." he said.

And so the lovers would not see each other for 4 years. Bruce went to the mountains to train with the league of assassins. The trained him how to fight criminals and injustice. To turn his fear, into his enemies fear. They trained him to be the man everybody and Gotham would eventually hold up as a symbol for hope. Bruce kept his promise and returned 4 years later. He returned to his city and became... The Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

4 years after Bruce left Gotham: Selina woke up at around 3 in the evening. She was up all night stealing stuff. She turned on the TV and petted one of her 12 kitties. She watched the Vicki Vale show and saw he came back. "Well the prodigal son has returned." Vale said. "Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham after 4 years. No one knows were he went to in those 4 years and some people thought he was dead. But he's back and he said he's taking control of his family's company. Selina couldn't believe he was back.

The next day she checked her mail. It was the usual crap but then she saw a letter from Bruce. It just said that he wanted to meet her. Selina's heart stopped. Here was Bruce Wayne, her young lover who left for 4 years, a millionaire who could bang super model's and forget all about her, but he didn't. He wanted to see again as soon as he got back. she was very excited to see him again.

She arrived at the fancy restaurant Bruce told her to meet him at. She sat there for a few minutes before Bruce showed up. She looked at him as he walked in. It was so weird looking at him. He was completely different. He was tall, he was buff, and he was just die hard handsome. Bruce looked at Selina and was amazed that she somehow looked even more beautiful. She stood up and hugged him. Bruce felt the curves of her breast on his chest. Selina felt his rock hard pecks against her breast. They sat down and were completely silent. They had no idea what to say.

"4 years and your still absolutely beautiful." he said. She smiled. "You look very different." She said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked. She checked him out and smiled. "I'd say it's a pretty good thing." she said smiling. A nosy journalist decided it was a good idea to interrupt their dinner.

"Mr. Wayne. Can i get a word from you on..."

"Hey, I'm having Dinner with my..."

"Oh, Excuse me miss. Are you Mr. Wayne's girlfriend.."

Bruce grabbed the guy by his collar. "Get the fuck out of here now." Bruce growled.

"Message received." The guy said as he shit his pant's and took off running.

Selina couldn't help but find Bruce's rage being kind of sexy. "You really let that guy hear it." she said grinning. "Sorry. I haven't seen you in 4 years and i didn't want that guy ruining our dinner." He said. "I though it was awesome the way you made that guy shit his pants." She said. He nodded.

"So what have you been doing lately." He asked. "Oh I've been job hoping lately." She lied. "What do you mean." he asked. "Well i just haven't found a job i can keep. So i've just been going from one job to the other." She said. "Well i can help you out with that, only if you want me to help." He offered. "Actually i like my current set up." She insisted.

They had a beautiful meal and had a lovely night. "So have you seen anybody lately?" She asked. "No actually. There wasn't really any women were i went." He lied. "No women?" she asked. "No. It was a guy's only thing." He said. Bruce then remembered the Talia al Ghul business. He didn't sleep with her. But he did have some romantic involvement with her. But he didn't want to bring it up. That romance went up in flames, along with the league of assassin's hideout thanks to Bruce.

"What about you? You still look great, who's the lucky guy?" he asked. "I haven't seen anyone either." she answered. "Really?" he asked. "I just haven't found a decent guy." she said. They looked at each other. "So we haven't had sex in 4 years." she said. "I guess." he said having a good idea where this conversation was going. "Well how about we take care of that tonight." She suggested. Bruce grinned and raised one of his eyebrows. "Check please." Bruce called for the waiter.

They bursted into Selina's apartment kissing violently. She guided him to her bedroom while she kissed him. "You have a lot of cats." he said. "Yeah, I'm thinking about getting a couple more." She said laughing. He laughed with her and continued to kiss her. She chased her cats out of her bedroom. "Sorry babies, but mommy's gotta get her freak on." She said as she closed the door. She turned around and continued making out with Bruce. She pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. She pinned his shoulder's down. "Your still easy to hold down." she said smiling. He smirked. He then rolled over on top of her and pinned her down. "Not anymore I'm not." he said pressing his lips against hers. They continued to kiss as they undressed.

She laid down as Bruce laid between her legs. She kissed him as his member pressed against her entrance. "Give it to me." She whispered in his ear. Bruce kissed her neck as he forced his member into her. They shared a passionate moan. He then began to rock his hips back and forth slowly. Her lips met his again. Their tongues made contact as Bruce continued to thrust his member in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his body. Her breast were pressed up against his chest. Their hearts beat against each other. Bruce's thrust became more powerful and were at a faster pace. Her moans grew louder. He moaned with her as he continued to pick up speed. She kissed him again but broke away to let out another moan as Bruce really started giving it to her. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop." She moaned. "As you wish." he said. She continued to moan as Bruce made hot steamy love to her. Finally they shared a climax and kissed.

They laid down together in bed. Bruce was a little ways away from her. "Can you hold me? It's cold." She said. "As you wish." he said as he scooted towards her, wrapped his arm around her, and spooned her. She smiled as his body pressed against her back and he held her with in his massive arm. He had such an impressive physique. "4 years of waiting.. totally worth it." she thought to herself. She then thought about what Bruce had said to her. "As you wish". Those words brought up a fond memory from when she was living with Bruce


	4. Chapter 4

Back when Selina was living with Bruce, she walked in on him watching a movie. "Hey." she said walking up to him. "Whatcha watching?" she asked. "A really good movie." He said. "How long have you been watching it?" she asked. "It just started, you haven't missed anything." he said. She shrugged. "Alright." she said as she sat down on the couch with him. He was watching "The Princess Bride". She thought it was kind of a girly title, but it turned out to be a good movie with a lot of awesome stuff mainly for guys. But she liked the violence a lot. The main character, Wesley, always said "as you wish" as a way to tell Princess Buttercup he loved her. Her favorite Character was Indigo Montoya. He was a man looking to avenge his father's death. And in the end he finds the 6 fingered man that killed his father and gets his revenge. Bruce always admired Wesley. He didn't kill Indigo or Fezzik when they stood in his way. Even though he was poisoned Vizzini, he gave him a choice on which cup to choose. In the end she fell asleep. Bruce carried her to her room and set her down on the bed. "Can you shut the door on your way out?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "As you wish." he said softly as he closed the door.

Now we fast forward to Selina and Bruce sleeping together after not seeing each other for 4 years. He had just said "as you wish" again. Did he mean the same way Wesley meant it? Part of her was hoping that's what he did. But another part of her didn't believe in love. She needed to figure out what her feelings for Bruce truly were, before she moved any farther in this possible relationship. "When they woke up the next day she told Bruce how she felt about them. "Bruce, i'm not looking for anything serious. Not right now anyway." She said. "I understand." he said. She was relieved he was okay with that, but then she started thinking into it. Why was he okay with it? Was he just looking to bone her and move onto the next girl? she figured she had no right to question his intentions.

One Month Later: Selina got home from a long night of robbing jewelry stores. She turned on the TV and watched the news. They were talking about some new bat vigilante. "A new kid on the street, huh?" she said petting one of her cats. Vicki was doing a report on the vigilante. "I am standing outside a meth lad that was run busted earlier tonight. But it wasn't by the police. This new vigilante came in and beat up the cooks and dealers inside. One of the crooks kept saying "The Batman did it" as the took him away." Police captain James Gordon walked by her. Selina recognized him. "Captain Gordon, do you have anything to say about this guy the criminals inside referred to as the Batman?" Vale asked. "He's just a crazy fool that's gonna get himself killed." Gordon said. "Well the police aren't on board with the idea of some random person doing their job. But how do the citizen's feel about this vigilante? Well this is Vicki Vale signing off."

As the nights went by. The Batman build up his reputation. Taking out criminals and doing the job that a city full of crooked cops refused to do. Selina started looking over her shoulder and covered her tracks more carefully when she committed robberies. Selina shook her head. Every time she turned on the TV they were talking about Batman. Is he a friend or foe? Selina shook her head "This weird Batguy isn't going to get his hand's on me." she said to herself. But she was actually slightly nervous of bumping into this guy. They showed what he did to criminals. She didn't want to turn out like them.

A Weeks later: Selina was cracking the safe of some bank. She was wearing her all Black Catsuit. She liked to have it zipped down a little to distract the guys she fought. She also didn't mind teasing the guy either. She wore her goggles down over her face during robberies. She opened up and smiled as she looked at all the money. "You're Catwoman, if i'm not mistaken." a voice sneaked up on her. She turned around to see Batman standing there. She was scared but she kept a solid poker face on. "Did the black latex suit give it away?" she asked posing in a slightly provocative way. The zipper was down low enough to show off some of her cleavage. She had a very nice chest. "Must be a slow night if you're wasting your time arresting little old me." she said. "Actually i could use your help." he said. "Really? I thought you were a good guy." she said. "I need your help. Only you possess the skill set to complete a task for me." he said. "What's in it for me?" she asked. "I don't tie you up and leave you here for the police." he said. "Okay, fine. I'll put away my ways of breaking into place's and stealing shit for one night. I'll do whatever you need me to do." she said. "I need you to break into a place and steal some shit." he said. She thought about it. "Make's sense." she said.

They were outside some rich guy's house. "Who lives here?" she asked. "Carmine Falcony." He said. "There's a safe down stairs in his basement were he keeps important documents. I need you to break into it.." he said. "Anything i need to know?" she asked. "This device will disable the alarm for 20 seconds. But that's all i can give you. I don't know anything else beside's the safe in the basement." Bruce said. Selina took the device. "You're in for a real treat." she said. "Oh really? Why's that?" he asked. "You're about to see me take care of this like it's nothing." she said as she hopped the fence and headed up to the second story window.

She used the device to break into the house. She silently made her way down stairs and got to the basement she picked the lock and entered. She saw a huge safe. "Um, we have a problem." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "It's made from the strongest steal on earth. The same stuff they used to make the titanic." she said. "Well if you remember the titanic, it didn't have a very good reaction with cold. It killed all those people." Bruce said. "It didn't kill Rose, she survived and threw the diamond off of the ship in the end." Selina said. "Stay focused." Bruce said. "Here's what i need you too. Rember the titanic didn't react well to the cold. You need to freeze the lock." Bruce explained to her how to freeze the lock. She did what Bruce told her to do. She opened the vault and looked at all of the files. "Which one am I looking for?" She asked. "Take all of them." He said. "My kind of guy." She thought to herself as she grabbed the files and sneaked out.

"Well here's the dirt you need." Selina said. Batman nodded as he looked through the files. "From what I hear, your kind of a bad ass. So why don't you snap Falcony's neck or something? Kill him and take him out the easy way, permantltly." She said. Batman shook his head. "Not my style." He said. "What is your style?" She asked. "No guns, no killing." He said. "Oh well you turned out to be boring." She said. "What I am is something this city needs." He said. "She rolled her eyes as she walked away. She shook her butt as she slowly strutted away. "Well I've done my part. So I'm off the hook." She said. "For now." He warned. "All talk and no action. You were a huge disappointment." She said. "I needed your help, you got a get out of jail card. That's how this worked and how it's going to contiue to work. If your willing to work together." He said. "Now my style." She said. "And what is your style?" Bruce asked. "My style is helping myself." She said. "You don't care about anybody else?" He asked. She paused for a second. "Maybe there's a couple of people I somewhat cared about." She admitted thinking of Bruce. "I think we could do some good if we worked together." He said. She looked at him. "If I something to gain from it too, I'll help." She said as she ran off.

"Who was that handsome man?" Selina asked herself in her apartment. She wondered who this knew guy in Gotham was. Who had access to all of that stuff he had. A black and gray batsuit, detective skills, and the ability to beat up multiple guys up at once. She kinda was turned on by this guy. She couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about her feelings towards Batman, seeing that she and Bruce had a thing going. But she was somewhat anxious about bumping into him again.

"Who was that beautiful Woman?" Bruce asked himself in the Batcave. He looked up the Gotham city records to see her profile. He was stunned to see it was Selina. He couldn't reconise her because she had her goggles on the whole time. But he was dissapointed to see that Selina had turned into a criminal with a horrible record. He didn't know what to say. What did this mean about his relationship with Selina?


End file.
